


Henry, meet yourself

by klonoafan5



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy Is A Angel In Disguise, Gen, Rescue Mission, non Canon, seeing double
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klonoafan5/pseuds/klonoafan5
Summary: Canon Henry, meet the demon who ironically becomes your savior.





	Henry, meet yourself

Henry raced across the studio, axe by his side as those...things are still on his tail.

"Dang, why are these ink monsters so persistent?!"

He flinches when he reaches a fork in the road. Henry looks around, trying to find the way out before...

Well, he sure doesn't want to find out what happens next.

All of a sudden, he felt something grab him by the arm, swiftly lifting him up to the other side. Once he was safely placed, he froze to see that his savior was Bendy, of all people. But before he could say anything, the demon shushed him before looking back to see the ink monsters went the other way.

He then sighed in relief. "What the heck are you doing here?!" The demon just crossed his arms. "Excuse me, I just saved your life. Man, I forgot I can be such a jerk..."

Henry stopped. "Wait, what do you mean-" He only got shushed as Bendy gently held his hand as the two snuck from the other ink monsters with ease.

The man looked at the demon in awe. "Did you just silence our movements?" Bendy just smirked. "Of course. I am a toon after all. Trust me, it took me a long time to figure it out."

"Huh? How come you didn't know right away-" Bendy shushed him again, making him pretty frustrated. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Shut it, we're here." Henry watched as the demon took his tail and used it as a key to open the door. "Voila."

He scoffed as the two go in. "Showoff."

Henry watched as Bendy went around his part of the studio, looking for something. "Ugh, where the heck is that thing?"

"Hey. Bendy."

"Yes?"

"How come you know where everything is in my office?" 

The demon froze before sighing deeply. "Because...I work here. In my universe, at least. It's my job."

The man stopped, confused. Did he say that he works here? But how? Unless...

 "Hey Bendy, who were you? Before all this?"

Bendy stopped, the serious look on his face looked so natural yet unnatural at the same time.

"Well, before all this, I was Joey's right hand man and best friend. Until one day, I discovered his intentions. I immediately stopped him, but he accidentally hurt me in the process. After that, one thing came after another, and I'm the demon you see now."

Henry stood there for a while-until it hit him.

"Impossible. You're....You can't really be..."

 "Yep.”

_”I'm you."_


End file.
